Slinky Experiment
by Kyron
Summary: Mild PJ fluff, G1. Prowl manages to get Jazz alone for a moment. Small drabble.


**Slinky Experiment**

Strange things were never few and far between for any single one of the crewmembers aboard the Ark. Jazz was no exception. He'd long since prided himself on being able to cause some of these rather merry situations. This one, however, had nothing to do with him. The saboteur exited the half-buried remains of the ship, headed up the side of the mountain via the bare trodden trail. He'd received a rather unusual call from this location simply asking that he make his presence known at this specific time. The sender stamp was from none-other than the 2IC.

What Jazz didn't expect to find, however, was the tactician studiously bent over a tiny, silver spring that was precariously balanced on the edge of the trails broad 'steps'.

"What are you doing?"

"Experimenting with physics."

"With a slinky?"

"Yes."

"Uh huh."

Jazz watched as his partner continued to subtly change the position of the spring like toy, moving it mere millimeters at a time until he seemed satisfied with the setup's arrangement.

"So…what exactly are you trying to prove? Just why a slinky slinks?"

"Exactly." Prowl replied, standing from his kneeled position, "That and see what the precise telemetry is required to make it transverse these steps."

He toed the toy over the edge, watching in rapt fascination as it cleared one step after the other. Jazz, though thoroughly confused, was also watching the toy curiously. The steps that had been built by the Autobots were not symmetrical and it was only a matter of time before Prowl's carefully measured slinky experiment came to a nearly soundless halt. Jazz was so intent on watching the tiny toy that he failed to notice when a pair of arms encircled his waist. A small smile crept to his lips and he leaned back into the embrace as the other mech lightly nuzzled his neck.

"Sneaky bastard."

"You…are hardly one to talk about being sneaky."

"It's my job to be sneaky. You're the planner of the clan." Jazz said, resting his hands over those that had grasped him. "And here you are being sneaky and planning. Guess this means I've been rubbin' off on ya."

"It worked, didn't it?" Prowl said, tightening his grip and resting his chin on the other mech's shoulder.

Neither one spoke for several long moments as they faced the slowly setting sun.

"You know, I've been meaning to get you up here for weeks."

"Yes, I do know. I've been trying to do the same. The missions haven't really allowed for much lately."

"Speakin' of which…" Jazz said, trying to turn in the other's embrace. Prowl tightened his grip further and refused to allow the movement.

"Don't you dare apologize. I'm the planner, remember? If anyone should be apologizing it's me."

"Heh, relax Prowl. I wasn't gunna." he said, nudging his head lightly against his partner's. "I was just gunna say that we really should try to get back up here more often. It's a wonderful view."

A quiet noise of acknowledgement was his only reply. Jazz gave Prowl a sidelong glance to find him, optics darkened, and half in recharge.

He chuckled quietly, nudging Prowl again.

"Hey, handsome. You just got done with a triple shift, fifteen reports, a slight schedule change to get us both out here for this, and a bogus but kinda sweet slinky experiment. Get inside and rest and I'll make sure that Sideswipe gets his toy back."

Prowl looked at him owlishly before his face turned quizzical.

"How did you…"

"I'm sneaky. Now get inside before I carry you in."

The Datsun offered a challenging look, one that was easily countered by Jazz's rather disarming smile. With a shake of his head, Prowl slowly released his partner's waist and headed down the path, Jazz following shortly behind him. Once they reached the base of the steps, the Porsche picked up and subspaced the silver toy, not entirely surprised that it actually made it to the bottom step, before snagging the still retreating Datsun by the hand.

"Hey, you…thanks. I'm glad you set this up. I kinda miss you a bit." Jazz said, quietly.

"I'll see you when your shift is up, Jazz." Prowl replied, giving his mate a small smile in return before continuing on his way into the Ark, letting his hand slip from the other mech's.

Jazz watched the retreating form until he disappeared into the interior of the base before transforming. Beginning his patrol shift for the evening, any and all prior mission weariness faded from him. Tonight was gunna be a good night and tomorrow even better.


End file.
